Romance After Halloween
by Foxboy614
Summary: *I OWN NOTHING!* Knuckles was bummed out that he didn't get to go to the Halloween party at Club Rouge. However, the main bat herself shows up to help make up for that. Steamy Knuxouge ahead. You've been warned.


**As if I need to say it, but I do not own anything. I am just a simple man doing this for fun and amusement.  
*A/N: This was SUPPOSED to be released for Halloween, but I wasn't liking it, so I redid it, and I was out with my nephews trick-or-treating.**

Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald one evening, as usual. But he was not as in to it as he normally was. Because he could not convince Shade to watch the Emerald for him, he could not leave the island and go to Club Rouge for the party. He was very bummed out about that, especially since it meant he did not get to see his girlfriend, Rouge. He was hoping to go to the party to see her for two reasons; to get to cut loose for a bit and have fun, and to see what costume she picked out. And knowing her, it was bound to be hot. However, all he can do is imagine what she picked out.

He sat with a heavy sigh, burying his face in his hands. But all of a sudden, the gentle sound of wing flaps hit his ears, stirring him a bit. He looked around, but could not see what was causing it. However, whatever, or WHOever, it was, it was getting more audible and closer. Knuckles soon saw a shadowy figure against the moon, and almost immediately, he was able to figure out who it was. The big ears, the curvaceous body, and the elegant wings could only belong to one woman – Rouge the Bat.

Knuckles felt his entire mood make a complete U-turn, going from gloomy to sad to bright and happy in a heartbeat. But when Rouge got closer, her costume became clearer, making his heart stop. She was wearing a hot witch costume, consisting of a black leotart with an orange chest piece and a small black cape, black gloves and boots, and a black witch hat with an orange band. Knuckles got a good view of her cleavage and her bare, beautiful, shapely legs. Rouge flew down to him, hugging his neck and giving him a long, loving kiss on the lips. Knuckles held her close, kissing back with feverish enthusiasm.

When they pulled away, they nuzzled their noses together. "Heya handsome. I missed you yesterday." Rouge greeted. Knuckles was surprised she was not mad at him.  
"Hey Rouge… how come you're not mad at me for not showing up to the party yesterday?" Knuckles asked.  
"Knux, I know you're a busy guy. Besides, Shade told me why you weren't able to make it." Rouge replied. "And it's ok. I understand."  
"Ok… thanks… and sorry I couldn't show up. I really wanted to, trust me." Knuckles said.  
"I said it's ok, knucklehead." Rouge assured him with a giggle. "Besides, I think I have a way to make up for it." she added. Knuckles cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
"How so?" he asked. Rouge gave him a coy grin.  
"Let's head inside first." she told him. Knuckles and Rouge held hands and went to his house.

Once inside, Knuckles called Shade and asked her to fill in for him in guarding the Emerald. She agreed to do it, especially after Knuckles explained why. So when Knuckles hung up, he turned to Rouge who was now sitting on the couch, legs crossed and with a small bucket of candy. He sat down with her. "So, candy, eh?" he asked.  
"Mmhmm." Rouge replied. "Plus, I want to try something."  
"Oh? And what's that?" Knuckles asked her.  
"Well, last year, I accidentally walked in on Tails and Sticks, who were locked in a passionate makeout session. I immediately ran off, wanting to give them some privacy. Afterwards, I had to come clean about what I saw to her. She forgave me, and even told me what it was that she did. Apparently, those two have this… tradition, where one would put a chocolate kiss in their mouth, which would lead to a sweet, hot kiss in which the other licks at the candy inside. And from there, it's just a good, hot kiss as sweet as the chocolate involved."

Knuckles felt his muzzle heat up and become bright red, like his fur. He liked that idea VERY much. And it was no surprise that it was Sticks and Tails that came up with the idea, knowing how daring and adventurous they were. Plus, he already loved Rouge's kisses. They were so sweet and soft. So adding the chocolate kiss to the mix would make this kiss even better, he figured. "Well then… shall we begin?" Knuckles asked, his voice splashed with enthusiasm. Rouge giggled.  
"Well, someone's certainly excited and ready to try it out." she said. "But yes, I am."

Rouge then reached in the bag and took out a chocolate kiss, popping it in her mouth and giving Knuckles a coy "come and get it" smirk. Knuckles smirked and popped his knuckles before pulling her into his lap so that she was now straddling him. He used his thumb to gently pry her mouth open, pushing down under her bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Rouge moaned as she felt him lick the chocolate in her mouth. Once done with that, he proceeded to lick around inside her mouth, pushing her hormones into overdrive. And it was not helping that Knuckles was caressing her thighs either. Rouge moaned hard in his mouth, allowing her own tongue to dance vigorously with his.

When they were running low on air, they pulled away, a thin string of saliva between their tongues. They were panting and blushing hard. "Whoa..." Rouge gasped. "Now I see… why those two do it… each year..."  
"Yeah… I gotta… thank them later… next time… I see them..." Knuckles admitted. Rouge took out another piece of chocolate.  
"Wanna do it again?" she asked. Knuckles took it and popped it in his mouth, smirking at her in a way that said "do you even have to ask?".

From there, things were good for the two rivals turned lovers. They engaged in another makeout before taking things nice and simple. They shared candy, watched a movie, and danced to a few songs. They essentially had themselves their own miniature private party. And before Rouge took off for home, they shared one last kiss. When they broke away, several minutes later, Rouge fanned her wings out and flew home. Knuckles watched her leave and waved goodbye. "See ya around, Rouge!"  
"I'll be seeing you around too, handsome!" Rouge called out back to him, giving him a wink before flying out of sight.

While Knuckles was bummed he missed Halloween, tonight more than made up for that. For he had the sexiest bat witch ever, all to himself for the evening. And to him, that was enough.

 ** _The End_**

 ***Sorry I didn't publish a story yesterday… I hope this makes up for it…**  
 **Anyhow, God bless, and I'll see y'all next time! Also, I hope you all had a great Halloween!**


End file.
